1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of achieving high color purity, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, in flat panel display (FPD) fields, research related to a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc. has been actively made.
Currently, the LCD is being highlighted by virtue of mass production techniques, ease in driving, and high picture quality. The LCD is a device for displaying information on a screen using the refractive index anisotropy of liquid crystal.
The following are two examples of related art techniques for color display of a superior color purity.
The first related art technique is a color filter used in a reflection type LCD. This color filter includes a first layer and a second layer. The first layer has three regions respectively including color patterns of 3 complementary colors, namely, yellow (Y), magenta (M), and cyan (C). The second layer has three regions respectively including color patterns of the 3 complementary colors and partionally overlapping with the first layer. Accordingly, color patterns of 3 primary colors, namely, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are formed by overlapping two of the color patterns of the 3 complementary colors with each other. Thus, this technique can display colors with a superior color purity, using the 6 colors. An example of this technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 10-307205.
The second related art technique is a display in an LCD in which a full-color display is accomplished using a guest-host mode. This display includes first colored regions respectively displaying 3 primary colors of R, G, and B, and second colored regions respectively displaying 3 complementary colors of C, M, and Y. Each second colored region overlaps with the first colored regions of the primary colors corresponding to the complementary color. Thus, this technique can display colors with a superior color purity. An example of this technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-107227.
The two related art techniques achieve color display of 6 or more colors by using 3 colors for basic colors, and combining two of the colored layers of the 3 colors such that the two colored layers are overlapped with each other.
However, where colored layers of two colors are overlapped with each other in a display direction in an LCD, as in the above-mentioned related art techniques, the light emitted in the display direction exhibits a reduced transmittance, as compared to light transmit a single layer of a single color. This is because two spectrums of incident light, which correspond to the transmitted two colors, are absorbed.